Circunstancias del día de San Valentín
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: 1#Mimato: Porque cosas distintas pueden pasar en un mismo día. Circunstancias de cinco chicos enamorados.


**Notas:** Se suponía que el fic era universo alternativo… pero por locuras mías lo dejaré normal, aunque no colocaré a los digimon, después aclaro más. Algo más: todos estudian en el mismo instituto y no están separados (hablo por la diferencias de edades entre algunos chicos) en diferentes salones si, pero lo importante es que sea del mismo lugar. Todos viven en la misma ciudad (menos Mimi), el San Valentín es como en mi país (y en otros más) tanto hombre como mujer pueden dar algo, no se verá en este fic el White Day, aunque el lugar sea Japón. La llegada de Mimi no es como en la serie... eso sí es mío.

* * *

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**Circunstancias del día de San Valentín.**

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**1#: De regreso a Japón.**

Se suponía, _suponía_ que todo debería estar listo. Había ahorrado, gastado para que todo saliera bien ese día, porque se suponía que solo tenía una, _una_ oportunidad. Era hoy o era nunca. Y al parecer… era nunca. Maldito profesor de cuarta y jodida su esposa que de seguro no lo atiende bien y por esa razón se desquita con los indefensos alumnos que tiene que controlar.

—Ishida, deje de mirarme de esa manera y mejor siga recogiendo todo, porque no se irá hasta que esto quede limpio —si, su esposa no lo atiende bien por las noches. Yamato frunció el ceño y recogió los últimos pedazos de vidrio que había en el suelo. Por favor ¡él si tenía una vida que atender! y ni siquiera sabía el porque seguía ahí. Solo se había encontrado pasando por el patio del instituto cuando escuchó un ruido, vidrio quebrándose era y él por curioso –maldita curiosidad- había ido a ver. Sorpresa, la ventana del salón de química estaba completamente rota y nadie alrededor del lugar, suspiró, mejor era irse porque tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer.

"¡Ishida, venga aquí en este instante!" Fue el grito fuerte de su profesor… y de su tortura. El malvado no le creía que él no había sido el destructor de la propiedad ¿para qué quebrar la ventana del salón? Si mejor era partirle la barbilla al profesor, con eso las clases si son suspendidas y a él lo castigarían por una razón que sea valedera.

Apretó el puño frustrado cuando agarró el trapo húmedo que se encontraba alado suyo y así empezar a limpiar el piso. Hoy era San Valentín, un día especial para muchas personas, no solo por tener pareja sino también por tener amigos, todos disfrutaban ese día y él ya había tenido planeado todo… una de sus amigas iba a regresar a Japón. Se había ido hace tres años atrás y él la había extrañado tanto, su forma de ser y su carácter: alegre y espontánea al mismo tiempo, siempre directa y sincera, la sonrisa alegre y sin preocupaciones… había extrañado tanto a Mimi y ella solo se quedaría por este día, solo un día.

El que haya roto el jodido vidrio se las iba a pagar todas, eso era seguro, solo esperaba encontrarlo y partirle los dientes. Restregó mas fuertes las baldosas del salón ¡tenía que apurarse! no perdería esa oportunidad por nada, solo tenía un día y no lo desperdiciaría.

-

-

—Japón —respiró hondo mientras estiraba sus brazos, sus pulmones se llenaron de ese aire completamente suyo con alegría, _suyo_ porque ese era su país de nacimiento y definitivamente no hay como eso. La calidez de la gente que conoces y aunque fueran extrañas… sientes que son amables por el amor al piso donde uno nace. Mimi entendió todo eso después de pasar tres años en un lugar nuevo, donde era bien recibida… pero no era _suyo_.

Vio de un lado al otro, el aeropuerto no estaba tan lleno pero si era común ver a todas las personas con sus maletas grandes y gordas repletas, ya sea yéndose del país o regresando a él. Las luces brillantes de afuera y la oscuridad ya se estaban dando por presente en el lugar.

"Japón de noche" No había algo más agradable que eso. Parpadeó confundida, ella había avisado que ese día llegaría y se esperaba que sus amigos la estén esperando… o por lo menos Yamato, él fue quien más insistió para darles esa visita. Es cierto que sus amigos no estudiaban en la mañana, sino más bien en la tarde y con este cambio de horarios de los países había llegado ya topando la noche, eso quería decir que ellos ya estaban por salir de clases. Sonrió, ahora que recordaba… tenía que ir a una cita importante.

-

-

Dios ¿se acordaría? ¡Que mal anfitrión era! Hace más de treinta minutos que había anochecido y él corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, ya estaba agotado y ni siquiera había podido ir a casa para cambiarse de ropa y poder estar más presentable, pero no… se encontraba sudado y de seguro sucio por el polvo que había en el salón y lo más importante ¡ya se le había hecho tarde!

Llegó jadeando y cansado, el parque estaba oscuro por culpa de unos árboles que tapaban la luz artificial de los faroles y no se podía ver nada muy bien… tan solo una persona parada en medio de estos con su semblante tranquilo y su respirar pausado. Si se había acordado, ese día que se fue por primera vez de su ciudad, cuando todos sus amigos se habían despedido de ella y él no pudo decirle nada porque simplemente sus palabras no salían en ese momento… o era porque todos sus amigos se encontraban presentes en ese instante. Yamato quería despedirse de Mimi pero sus palabras no salían de su garganta. Y fue en ese lugar, en medio de esos árboles dónde él le había pedido que no se fuera y se quedará con todos ellos, _con él_.

"No puedo" le había contestado " Es una decisión de mis padres" le había dicho y él solo pudo asentir, porque en ese momento eran niños y ellos no pueden decidir ni hacer nada ante las órdenes de los mayores.

"Entonces cuando vuelvas" le agarró la mano para que aún no se fuera "Te espero en este mismo lugar… no faltes, por favor" se estaba separando de una de sus mejores amigas y eso le lastimaba. Mimi sonrió y besó su mejilla con una sonrisa y una promesa muda de que así lo haría. Días después Yamato supo porque la extrañaría tanto… se había enamorado de ella y en ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Es que… uno se da cuenta de lo valioso que es alguien o algo cuando esto ya no está alado de uno.

El lugar estaba oscuro, demasiado y Yamato apretó los puños molesto en ese momento "Tonto, Taichi" porque se suponían que tenían un trato, y este no había llegado a cumplirlo en ese instante, su plan ya había fracasado.

Mimi sonrió cuando vio llegar a su amigo, se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano.

—He vuelto —dijo contenta y Yamato solo asintió en ese instante. Estaba sucio pero ya no podía hacer nada más por eso, ahora solo sentía importante la mano que sujetaba la suya y esa única oportunidad que tenía… ahora que no había nadie y él podría decir todo lo que quisiera.

—Mimi… —la voz gruesa y algo pesada, aún cansada de todo trayecto —… me gustas —la única frase dicha en ese entorno, ruidoso lejos de ellos pero completamente quieto cerca de ellos.

Su mano tembló ligeramente al no escuchar una respuesta… fue inútil de todos modos su esfuerzo…

**-**

**-**

**CONTINUA**


End file.
